thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shine A Light
This is the forty-third episode of Die Another Day. Story Johnny, Molly, Ben, Nolan, Chrissa, Daniel, Connor, and Jack are currently fighting off Systrike’s forces under the command of Marlon. “We need to get them on their knees!” Zeke states, “We need to show them our power!” “We need to push them back!” Connor shouts. “I’ve got something!” Molly shouts. Molly then arms and throws a grenade. “Oh no,” Zeke states. The grenade explodes, killing Zeke and his squad. “Is that the best you’ve got?!” Marlon shouts. Erik then walks out. “This is the best I’ve got,” Erik replies. Erik then pulls out a machine gun and mows down several Systrike members. “Dispose of him!” Marlon shouts. “With pleasure,” Cecil replies. Cecil then shoots Erik in the head, killing him. “Erik!” Connor shouts. Carlos then runs out. “Oh my god! Erik!” Carlos shouts. The survivors then notice a herd of walkers clanging on a nearby fence and a rocket launcher on the ground. “If I can blow up that fence with this rocket launcher,” Johnny states, “This field will swarm with walkers.” “We can try,” Connor replies. “Let’s do it,” Johnny replies. Johnny then picks up the rocket launcher and fires a rocket at the fence, destroying it. Walkers started to swarm the Systrike members. Many were devoured. “Retreat!” Marlon shouts. Marlon’s forces retreated as the walkers were too much for them. The survivors then locked themselves up inside Phantom’s old HQ. “What’s going on?” Tori asks. “None of your business kid,” Connor answers. The walkers burst through the door and started flowing in. “We have to kill them!” Daniel shouts. “Protect the children!” Ben shouts. The group then starts to fight off the walkers. Many soon lay dead. “I’m not gonna die tonight!” Chrissa shouts. Chrissa then grabs the discarded rocket launcher and fires a rocket at the walkers. About three quarters of the herd exploded into piles of blood, guts, and other assorted body parts. The group then finished off what was left. “Clean up all the walker guts and body parts,” Ben states, “Before the children see them.” “You can’t shelter them from this world anymore,” Chrissa replies, “They have to know what it is like out there.” “Can’t I preserve their innocence for just a few more years? Ben asks. “No honey,” Chrissa answers, “This is just how the world works.” In the Infirmary, Kyron finally wakes up, with Phoebe and Kat at his bedside. “What happened?” Kyron asks. “Ryan beat you up. Aside from a black eye, minor bruising, and some lost teeth, you’re in good shape.” Kat answers. “At least he didn’t break your spine,” Phoebe states, “Considering how strong he was, I bet he could if he wanted to.” Trace then walks in. “Hey buddy,” Trace states. “Not in the mood, Trace,” Kyron replies. “Not that, Systrike is back,” Trace replies, “You three should stay here. I’ll go find Tai, Michael, Nicole, and Melanie.” Trace then runs out. He finds Tai, Michael, Nicole, and Melanie hanging out in the lounge area. “Systrike is back,” Trace states. “Let’s get ready,” Tai replies. Trace, Tai, Michael, Nicole, and Melanie run downstairs, where Harvey, Hannah, and Wesley are. “You will bow down before us,” Ryan states. “We will never,” Hannah replies. “If we can’t make you keel, then fire will,” Marlon replies. “Oh no,” Wesley replies. Marlon then walks into the building, pours some gasoline on the ground, and lights a match. The building starts to engulf in flames. As the Systrike members start to leave, Marlon is grabbed by Wesley. “YOU WILL PAY!” Wesley shouts. “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” Marlon shouts. Marlon is then thrown by Wesley into the flames, where he catches on fire. He screams in excruciating pain as he burns to death until he goes silent. “Let’s just be glad that he’s dead,” Tai states. “Agreed,” Harvey replies. “We need to get everyone out of here,” Harvey states. They run upstairs and try to evacuate as many people as possible. “We need to get out of here now,” Tai states. Many Excelsior members, including Shelley, are evacuated safely. “There’s the daycare center upstairs,” Michael states. “Let’s get up there,” Harvey replies. They head up to the fourth floor where the daycare center is. Tai, Wesley, and Harvey grab as many kids as they can and run out. “What’s going..?” Nicole states. But, it was too late as an explosion knocks Melanie, Nicole, and Michael out of the building and down a cliff. Tai, Wesley, and Harvey then return. “Where’s the rest?” Tai asks. “They’re dead,” Hannah answers. They are absolutely shocked. “It looks like the only people left are in the infirmary upstairs,” Wesley states. “That’s Phoebe, Kyron, and Kat,” Tai replies, “We need to get them out.” They then head up to the 8th floor and walk into the infirmary. “We have to get out of here now!” Tai shouts. “The whole place is coming down!” Trace shouts. The eight of them then walk out as the building burns behind them. Kyron then spots Marlon’s burned corpse. “Good riddance,” Kyron states in a rather weakened voice due to his injuries. They make it out as the building crumbles to the ground. “At least everyone is okay,” Harvey states. “Not exactly,” Kyron replies, “I’m still injured. I’ll be out of commission for a while.” Nicole, Michael, and Melanie then wake up on the ground. They look up at the crumbled remains of Excelsior’s HQ. “They didn’t make it out,” Nicole states. “How do you know that?” Michael asks. “Very few people survive a building collapse like this,” Nicole answers. Nicole then spots an abandoned Systrike helicopter. “My brother is at a safe zone in Kansas,” Nicole states, “We can meet up with him there.” “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Michael replies. “Agreed,” Melanie replies.” Nicole, Melanie, and Michael climb into the helicopter as they fly away to Kansas to begin a new adventure. Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Michael North *Nolan *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Carlos *Erik *Nicole Hanson *Hannah *Harvey *Wesley *Shelley *Ryan *Marlon *Cecil *Zeke Deaths *Zeke *Erik *Marlon Trivia *First appearance of Cecil. *First (and last) appearance of Zeke. *Last appearance of Erik. *Last appearance of Marlon.